College and Family Blues
by Sonamyluver718
Summary: College, family, relatioship. Those are the three things Sonic and Amy need to focus on keeping together. Babies, grades, love. Details of their life- their new life. How will they keep it together? Sequel to "High School Blues"


**Hey, told ya i would make a sequel! **

**All Characters belong to Sega excet Daniel, Jared, and Melanie.**

**Ch.1 A Fresh Start**

I opened my eyes to see I was in my new minivan. I sat up straighter and looked in the backseat at the three sleeping babies sleeping in the backseat. I looked at Sonic, who was driving. "How long have I been asleep," I asked. He smiled and shrugged.

"A few hours," he said. I remembered falling asleep in the mansion that morning. I looked at the digital clock. 3:30, it said. I rolled my eyes and groaned. Sonic glanced at me.

"C'mon babe, it wasn't that long," he said.

"You would know; you sleep all day and night."

"Babe, you have got that twisted. You and the kids are the ones doing all the sleeping while I have been getting the house ready."

"And when you come you go right to sleep." He smiled, showing off his bright white teeth.

"Maybe." I laughed.

"Maybe? You know you do." He shot me a smile.

"Do newborns mostly sleep?"

"Yea, but they'll get fussy so they won't be too boring for you." He smirked.

"Good, I can't have boring kids," he joked.

"Well I can tell Jared's gonna look just like you and so is Daniel."

"And Melanie's totally gonna be your twin."

"My twin with your eyes."

"Don't be jealous she got these light green orbs."

"Then you don't be jealous the boys got my eyes."

"I'm happy, I can think of you more often." I blushed. He pulled up to the big three story house he had bought. I unstrapped myself.

"I still don't understand how you bought this at such a cheap price," I said, getting out the car.

"It's called deals babe," he replied, walking up to me. He took my hands in his. I looked up into his light green eyes, the things that were only a tad of the wonderful things he has. He kissed my cheek and made a trail of kisses down to the end of the tip of my shoulder. He came back up to kiss my lips softly. I wrapped my arms around his neck, pulling him closer. He put his hands on my waist carefully. Our lips moved together in complete sync, never missing a beat of the other's kisses. Sonic pulled away after a minute or two. "I love you," he said softly. I smiled.

"I love you too," I replied before pecking his lips. He smiled at me. I unlocked my arms from his neck. He winked at me before opening one of the backseat sliding doors. He got out a small lavender hedgehog. Her quills were short but wavy and she carried the exact same eyes as her father. Sonic handed her to me. She was awake and smiled at me. "Hi Melanie, who's my little angel," I cooed. She laughed lightly and put her hand on my necklace.

"Pretty huh? Your daddy gave it to me," I said, loud enough for Sonic to hear. He popped out the car holding our other two babies. Daniel had a fur color a little lighter then Sonic's blue, my jade eyes, and quills styled like his father. Jared was the same except with fur a tad darker than Sonic's. I closed the car door for him as he started toward the house. I jogged up next to him. He smiled at me. I smiled back. I opened the front door and walked into the house. The floor was wooden and actually shined. To my right was a giant living room with a three piece couch set, a wide screen T.V., and a white rug. To my left was a toy room. Baby toys Sonic and I had bought were in neat piles around the room. There was carpeted light blue rug so the kids wouldn't hurt themselves. I continued walking, seeing the big staircase that led up to the next floor and the next one up. I figured the kids' rooms could wait for a look as I walked into the dining room. There was a big dining table that had plastic glass in the middle with a wood bordering. Six chairs surrounded the table. A small chandelier hung high over the table. I walked through the next door to the kitchen. It had a long big counter, a small table, a fridge, and a house phone similar to the one in the living room. I poked my head into the laundry for a quick look. Washer, dryer, and small couch to fold clothes, all check. I went upstairs, Melanie still in hand, and checked out her bedroom. It was painted light lavender that looked mixed with a little pink and was carpeted with a light lavender rug. Her crib was white with light purple sheets; her dressers were also white with small lavender roses on them. A small T.V. was in there as well as a small inside ledge on the window with pillows on both the sides. Stickers of hearts and flowers were also on the wall. Sonic didn't do bad with decorating a girl's room. I laid Melanie in her crib before I walked out the room. I checked out the boys room, but they were the same as Melanie's except with sport stickers and Jared's room was painted blue while Daniel's room was painted blue green with the wall colored carpeting and brown dressers. I checked out me and Sonic's room. Queen bed, beige dressers, and a T.V. I walked back down to the living room where Sonic was lounging on the couch.

"The house looks great," I said. He looked up at me and smiled.

"If you were gonna live here, it had to look spectacular," he said. I smiled back and sat down on his lap. He wrapped his arms around me, pulling me closer. I leaned my head on his chest. He stroked my quills.

"Sonniku," I said.

"Yea Ames."

"Do you think we're gonna raise the kids right?"

"Yea. We'll be around a lot. College is part time."

"What about us?"

"What about us?" I turned to look at him.

"Do you think we'll stay together? Can you promise we will?"

"I'm not going anywhere Ames. You're where my heart is. Wherever you are, that's where I wanna be. Whenever you cry, I'll be there to comfort you. Whenever you're happy, I'll be there to enthuse it. Wherever you are, you know I'll be right at your side." I smiled.

"Yea I should know that," I said before kissing him. He kissed me back passionately, his hands cupping my face. My hands tangled themselves up in his quills. We kissed for a while. We hadn't had us time in so long that I guess we had to take advantage.

* * *

I woke up in the middle in the night from a baby scream. I looked over to see Sonic was still gone. Daniel had been crying earlier and I recognized Melanie's earsplitting scream. At least Jared was a heavy sleeper. I got out of bed in my night gown and went to Melanie's room. Sonic was holding both Daniel and Melanie, trying to calm them down. He looked patient, but frustrated. I took Melanie from him, making it easier on him. I rocked her in my arms, but it seemed to do no good. "Maybe they're hungry," I suggested.

"Probably," Sonic said. We went downstairs into the kitchen. I gave Melanie back to Sonic. I got out two baby bottles, filled them with warm water and got out the baby formula milk powder. I mixed it into the baby bottles. I tested it on my skin, testing the warmth, before taking Melanie back. Sonic took one of the bottles off the counter and fed it to Daniel. He drank the milk quickly. Sonic's face didn't show that he was relieved, but his eyes sure did. I gave Melanie her bottle and she drank her milk more slowly. Daniel fell asleep cradled in Sonic's arms when he was done his bottle. Melanie fell asleep when she almost done her bottle. I rocked Melanie softly, humming. Sonic smiled at me.

"What," I asked, smiling unconsciously. He shook his head.

"You're just amazing with kids," he said.

"No, just motherly instincts. Don't worry you have your father instincts."

"And what would those be?"

"The ability to get up in the middle of the night when a baby is crying." He chuckled.

"Yea, I'll count that as instincts."

"So, I've been meaning to ask who's older."

"Jared's the oldest, then Daniel, and Melanie's the youngest."

"Oh."

"You got twins like you wanted."

"You remember that?" He shrugged.

"How could I forget any moment I spent with you?" I smiled.

"You're so mushy."

"I thought you liked that."

"Oh don't me wrong, I do. Do you remember when you first met me?"

"Yea, you were at your locker talking to Cream. You guys both got quiet as I got to my locker and you guys stared at me till I walked away. That's when I heard the talking start up again."

"Did you hear anything we said?"

"I heard Cream tell you who I was and you said I smelled like friend chicken. Before that, I also heard p again."

"Did you hear anything we said?"

"I heard you say I seemed nice, I heard Cream tell you who I was and you said I smelled like fried chicken." I giggled.

"Sorry but you kinda did."

"It's okay that was my breakfast that morning."

"Ew."

"Don't 'ew' me. You eat cold pizza for breakfast sometimes."

"That was one time Sonic."

"And?"

"You ate it too."

"I was hungry." I laughed.

"You're always hungry." He smiled.

"C'mon, let's go put these two to bed."

"Okay." We went upstairs and put the kids back in their cribs. We walked back to our room together. I crawled in the bed and lay down. Sonic sat next to me, his eyes playful and a smirk on his face.

"Don't look at me like that," I said, smiling. He started tickling me. I started laughing uncontrollably.

"I'm always hungry huh," he said, smiling. I grabbed a pillow and hit him with it. He stopped tickling me. I sat up and hugged him. He wrapped his arms around me too.

"I love you Sonic," I whispered in his ear.

"I love you too Ames," he whispered before kissing me softly.

**First chap hopefully up to a great story. I got alot of reviews from the last story about it moving too fast and i hope that it won't happen to this story. I will try to update as much as i can so that some waits won't be too long. Anyway... PLEASE REVIEW!**


End file.
